Deuce it up!
by StupidlyGenius
Summary: Deuce always wondered why he fell for her. They were nothing like each other, in fact they were almost opposites, unlike him and Dina who could be twins. That's why he wondered, why didn't he fall for Dina? The truth is, he only dated her because Rocky asked. He never loved that brunette. Instead, he loved a different one and she was known as Rocky Blue.*Set after Surprise it up!*
1. Don't be ridiculous Deuce!

**Deuce**

I'm disgusted with myself. I have never felt so bad in my life, it was meant to be a joke but I...feel like a monster. I had tricked Rocky two times into kissing me, playing with her feelings as they were nothing more than a video game and making her cry would allow me to go to the next level. I should of never agreed to this. Yes, it was Dina's idea but that's no excuse. The truth is, I kind of always liked Rocky.

The way her chocolate hair seems to glow as it flows down her back, her brown eyes that shine with enthusiasm when she dances, even the sound of her voice sends a wave of pleasure down my spine. I know, I have it bad. I am completely and utterly in love with Rocky Blue. I know love is not a word to be thrown around so simply like a piece of rotten meat, but I know what I am talking about. I love her.

But I'm sure you know my current situation. I am in a relationship with the one and only Dina Garcia. People are constantly telling us were the "Perfect Match". We do the same things, like the same shows, eat the same food, it's just crazy how similar we are to each other. Some people call us twins, and that's the problem. I see Dina as more of a friend, a best friend. But not a girlfriend. Were just too alike!

I only went out with her because of Rocky. No, not to make her jealous or anything. It's just, her and Cece tried so hard to get us together and I don't want them to feel as if they had failed. But now I feel as if that was the wrong decision because now I am stuck in a difficult position involving the girl I love and my girlfriend.

So as I approached the large mansion I felt my heart beat faster and my breathing quicken as I knocked softly on the hard oak door. "Dina, it's Deuce!" I yelled, my voice for some reason incredibly high. "Open the door!"

A few seconds later she came out wearing a beautiful pink dress. It gracefully flowed down to her legs showing off her curves. As good as she looked, Rocky would look much better. "Hey Ducey!" She said in her incredibly cute, yet sometimes annoying accent. "Hey Dina." I said my hands some how finding there way into my pockets. "What are you dressed up for?"

"Oh! My parents are having a banquet! Do you want to come in? I am extremely bored." She said motioning to inside the house which was filled with people in similar gowns and suits talking and drinking which I hope was apple cider. "No, I prefer to stay outside. Um..about the whole Rocky thing-" "Don't worry about it! I forgive you!" She said smiling although it looked incredibly forced.

But disregarding that, why was she forgiving me? "Dina, your the one who MADE me kiss her, remember?" Her seemed to falter but was back up in no time. "Oh yeah..I'm sorry to have put you through that. It must of been torture kissing that dinosaur."

I grimaced on behalf of her nickname for Rocky and the fact that I did not regret having Rocky kiss me, instead I deeply enjoyed it. "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said resisting the urge to stutter in fear. Dina was a nice girl but she could be extremely scary at times.

"Just for clarification, it _was_ horrible, right?" She asked, but it sounded more like a statement. "Well, Dina, I really...don't know, I may have some feelings for Rocky." I said, although I knew it wasn't a "might". I knew for sure that I had feelings for her, but how do you tell your girlfriend you love another girl?

Her smile quickly dropped. "Wait, are you saying, that you have feelings for Rocky? Did you enjoy the kiss?" "Dina it's not like that, I just-"

"Answer the question Deuce!" And there is the scary side of Dina. "Yes." I sighed. She started to breath heavily but it soon slowed. "That's okay. Your just dealing with some mixed feelings. Your a hormonal teenage boy, Rocky is a attractive girl, you were stressed because of the party, you don't know what your talking about. Just go home, get some rest-" "No." I said cutting her off.

"I'm not stressed or tired. I have always liked Rocky. I only went out with you because Cece and her tried to get us together. I don't have feelings for you. At all." Ok, maybe that was a little harsh. I guess after that being friends is out of the question. Dina didn't say anything, just stared at me with anger and hurt reflecting in her eyes. "She doesn't love you Deuce. She only kissed you because she thought you were Harrison. Your not Harrison, your Deuce. Remember that. I'll see you on Monday."

With that she turned away and slammed the door quickly in my face. I came here expecting to simply break up with her no harm done. So much for that idea.

* * *

Authors Note: Well that is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I got this idea from the episode where Deuce's cousin, Harrison comes. This is what I thought should happen next.

Question: What is the worst that could happen on the show?

1. Cece quits dancing to pursue her career as a Donut/Chinese restraunt owner?

2. Rocky commits scuicide because she got a B- on her paper.

3. Ty becomes gay...

4. Gunther and Tinka stop adding sequins to their clothes!

These questions are meant as a joke. Do not take them seriously. Don't forget to review!


	2. What are you doing here!

**Deuce**

After a lot of thought I began my walk towards Rocky's house. A part of me was afraid of a repeat of what Dina had just done but another part of mw was telling me to kick it into gear and run. Rocky is way more important to me than Dina and if she is mad at me then, well I don't know what I'd do. Then again, why wouls she be mad at me? Oh yeah. Because I pranked her, that's why.

I looked down at my watches, yep watch_es_ to see that is was already 9:47. My curfew is eleven so if I wanted to talk to her and make it home on time I was going to have to walk a little bit faster than this.

Rocky also had curfew at eleven, but Rocky being Rocky has probably already slipped on her polka-dot pajamas and is getting ready to got to bed. You see, regular teenagers would probably stay up as long as they could on a friday night. But not Rocky, her being the goody-two-shoes she is would have her pajama's on and in bed at 8:00 on a regular school night. But it was a Friday. I had no idea wether she was fast asleep or on the couch watching Tom and Jerry.

Knowing that if I went through the front I would be sent away, I traveled to the back and began to climb the ladder. Luckily, her room was designed so that you could enter from outside by the ladder and even more to my luck, the window was open. I quietly climbed threw the window and into her room closing it shut behind me.

I saw no one in her bed or in the room at all. I heard the water running from the bathroom so I assumed she was talking a shower. I wandered around her room for a bit until I heard the water stop and she came out wearing only a towel.

Or at least I thought it was her.

"Deuce!" Ty yelled. He was no standing in the middle of Rocky's bedroom, robe secured tightly around him and water dripping from hair. But that's not what was strange. What was strange was the kind of robe he was wearing. It was bright pink with flower emboirdery along the bottom and a hot pink hem.

"Ty! What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?!" I asked. "What am _I _doing here? I'm in here taking a shower cause mine is broken! What are _you_ doing here!? And this is Rocky's robe so don't get the wrong idea!" He yelled a little embarrassed. "I'm here to see Rocky." I replied.

Ty's facial expression changed as he processed the words. Ty was the only one I ever told about my crush on Rocky. Strangely, Ty was very understanding and offered to help me. Maybe because he rather have me dating his sister than some random jock. "Couldn't this have waited till morning?" Ty sighed. "If It could I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" I replied.

"Deuce?" Unknowingly to me and Ty, Rocky had slipped back into her room a little after she heard the shower turn off. Expecting to see Ty dressed and dancing she saw well, Ty in her hot pink robe and me, who was probably as red as I tomato. "You need to talk to me?" She asked. Ok, so she has been standing there for a while now.

"I'll leave you to alone." With that Ty began to walk towards the door, but before he could leave Rocky grabbed his arm and whispered something that sounded like, "Stop wearing my robe's. You better wash that." When Ty was finally gone she folded her arms across her chest and the corners of her mouth slowly turned into a smirk. "Hey Deuce! Or wait, is it Harrison? She said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Hey Rocky." I said my voice cracking as it usually does when I'm nervous. Once again, my hands found there way into the pocket of my denim jacket. I silently prayed that this would not end up like it did with Dina. Rocky was wearing a turquoise tank top that said 'TGIF' and was wearing capri sweats. She had her hair pulled back into a messy ballerina bun secured by a clip. "So what are you doing here?" She asked retracting her sarcasm a little.

"I know your still mad about today, but I came to apologize. I never really wanted to prank you by pretending to be Harrison. Dina made me do it, she said it was for my pride or something stupid like that. But Rocky, I am really sorry. Her face seemed to soften just a bit. "Deuce, I'm not mad...just a little embarrassed. If you didn't want to do it then why did you? Don't let Dina boss you around."

I scoffed. "I wish you could of given me that advice sooner. It's kinda too late now." Rocky looked a bit taken back, "What do you mean?" I sighed, "I think me and Dina broke up." I expected to hear, "Are you insane?! After all the work we did?! Get your lazy butt over there and fix it!" But instead I got one simple word, "Why?"

"I didn't love her." I said it as if it was the most simple thing in the world, but inside all that was happening was like a impossible maze and I was stuck in the middle. "If you didn't, then why did you go out with her? You guys were like the perfect match!" She yelled. "I only went out with her for you and Cece. I didn't want you to feel as if you had failed on getting me a girlfriend, and maybe I wasn't looking for a perfect match. Me and Dina are more like twins than relatives."

I looked back at Rocky who had guilty sketched all over her features."I'm sorry Deuce. I didn't know that you didn't like her. You should of told us." She came over to me and held my hands. It was now or never I told myself. You have to tell her.

I repositioned our hand so mine were now on top of hers. "The truth is...I like you...no..thats lying...I know I do." She looked at me with wide eyes. Her face was a painting of mixed emotions and there were so many it wasn't possible to clarify any of them. She slowly wiggled free from my grip and backed away.

**Rocky**

When I saw deuce in my room I expected him to ask me for the weekend homework or something. If I knew _this_ was going to happen I would of never agreed to talk to him. Deuce is kinda attractive but that's not the point. Dina just broke up with him and if I start dating him people will think I'm a home wrecker.

"Rocky?!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. For once, my chores actually helped with something useful. I looked down at the floor examining each crack looking for the slightest inperfection. "I um..have to go do my chores. You should go..."

I expected him to argue and to say he wasn't going to leave that spot till I responded properly. But he didn't. He simply walked towards the window and climbed out, not looking back at me once. I already knew that things between us would never be the same.

* * *

Authors Note: Well what do you think! I really liked it! Sorry if its a little rushed.

Question: Who would you have wanted to come out of the bathroom?

A. Cece

B. Rocky's unknown mystery boyfriend

C. Gunther

D. Rocky (bet you thought it would have been her!)

E. A old lady

REVIEWS ARE A WRITERS FOOD!


	3. Deuce?

**Deuce**

"Please Deuce, I need some space," and with that she hung up the phone. I had messed up. Big time.

Rocky has been doing everything in her will to avoid me all week. I can understand that my confession may have been a little shocking but this is a little extreme. We used to be like best friends and now she's willing to take the longer way to school to avoid me, which yesterday destroyed her non-tardy record for coming in ten minutes late.

After I had told her on Friday I tried going in her house on Saturday only to be told that she 'Does not wish to see me,' by her mother. Not willing to feel as if my mile walk here was worthless I went around the back of the house and started to climb towards the window only to learn that it was closed, curtains down, and bolted shut. That's one hour of my life I will never get back.

Not willing to repeat the same scenario as Saturday, on Sunday I took the bus to the apartment building and went to Cece's apartment instead to ask for her advice. In the end I ended up with aching ears from her yelling, and a sore cheek were she had not-so-softly hit me.

On Monday I got up early and went to school, completely determined to talk to her. Unfortunately, when I approached her she completely ignored me and when she was walking away she _accidentally _step on my foot. Was that really necessary?!

I talked to Ty on tuesday and he said that girls are sensitive to dramatic moments like this and sometimes they need their own personal time to gather their thoughts...he needs to stop watching Oprah...

I don't know why but on Wednesday I went over to Cece's apartment and asked Flinn for dating advice, FLINN!

After my humiliation died over from the conversation with Flinn, On Thursday I decided to talk to my uncle about the situation and he basically went all psyco on me and started crying about his high school years and break-ups, and I well..may or may not have cried with him...

I WAS planning on not doing anything on Friday, just relaxing and maybe selling a few things hear and there. But my plans were changed when my uncle entered my room with a shopping list that was taller than me!

That leads me to today, Saturady once again. The whole week has been horrible and I am NOT going through that again. I am going too see Rocky, wether I have to break into her house or kidnap her. Which I would never do...

**Rocky**

I didn't know what to do. I really like Deuce don't get me wrong and more than just a friend too. I have always liked him. But he was dating Dina. Besides I was the one who helped them get together so it would be rude to date him. Then there is what Dina would think of us, what she would think of me? I can't do that to a friend even if she did play a prank on me. Then again, I love deuce. I really do. And Cece always says I worry about others happiness too much and not enough on my own. Maybe it was my turn to be happy. No, I couldn't do that to a friend. I just couldn't.

I had just got back from Shake It Up rehearsal and was exhausted! I went straight home. I took a shower and changed my clothes. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a long-sleeved crop top that said 'Hey!'. It was only five-o-clock so I decided to study for the test we had next week. I had memorized all of my flash cards and extra information in about two hours. I had a extra Shake It Up rehearsal tomorrow and have to get up by 5:30 to be there so I thought it was about time to go to bed. I packed up my stuff and went to the bathroom. I put my hair in a neat bun and brushed my teeth. I heard noise coming from my room but figured it was just Ty doing….._Ty stuff_. He will usually just come in my room for no reason just to do mess around or talk to me. I put my toothbrush down and left the bathroom only to see the person I least wanted to sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Deuce?"

He looked up and stared at me with cold determined eyes. I have never seen him like this. He was always full of energy(and stupidness). Never have I seen him so serious…except for yesterday. "I'm done" he said, not taking his eyes off me.

"Done what?" I asked.

"Waiting, I'm done waiting."

The tone of his voice clearly said no more games. He stared at me so intently, it scared me. Deuce was always fun loving and care free. But this..this isn't Deuce. His beautiful energetic eyes were now gray and emotionless. Did I do this to him? I felt like he could see through all my lies and knew what I really felt. This is a new side of Deuce, one that I hope I will never have to see again.

* * *

Authors Note: Well what do you think! I don'y really know what I think about it. It's not my best work. Sorry if it's too short, it's about 1,000 words. I try to make every chapter 1,000 words at least**.**

Question: Who is the cutest boy on shake it up?

A. Gunther

B. Deuce

C. Ty

D. Flinn

For me it's Ty. ;)Reveiws and Suggestions are more than welcome!


	4. What does this make us?

**Rocky**

Maybe I should consider moving. Yeah, that's a good idea. When I saw Deuce I had a hunch that he was here to continue on our previous conversation. Why didn't he understand that sometimes you just need a break to gather you thoughts. This boy was stubborn, "Look Deuce, I told you-"

"Rocky, Just stop okay? Hear me out. I really like you and always have, I was just too much of a coward to tell you that before. I have a gut feeling that you feel the same way but our afraid to show it. I don't know if your worried you might get hurt, or rejected or anything like that but Rocky, I would never try to hurt you. You know that." He was right. I do like him. But I don't want to ruin my friendship with Dina, dating her ex is just asking for trouble!

He continued. "You need to take down your wall. You always worry about other people and do things in their favor while pushing your own feelings inside. Pushing your feelings behind that wall. It doesn't hurt to worry about yourself sometimes." I hadn't noticed before but his eyes were once again soft and caring. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat next to him, but I kept my gaze glued to the floor. "I-I don't know Deuce...I just can't. What about Dina and-"

"Who cares what Dina thinks! I don't like Dina. I never have and I never will. Rocky, you worry about others happiness too much. Why don't you focus on your own." I really did think about what Deuce said. This sounded nothing like him, I guess he was really coming out of his way to tell me this. He was putting his heart on the line. "Deuce I think-" A knock on the door cut me off.

"Rocky! I need to borrow your computer!" I heard Ty yell from behind the door. He was constantly using it. He broke his five days after he got it so he always ask for mine. He needs to get his lazy self up and go buy himself a new one! "One second!" No Ty has lived with me for as long as I can remember so he knows that one second in Rocky Time can quickly turn into seventy-two minutes. I did the math. "Rocky I need it now!" He yelled. "Tyler Blue, if you don't leave this instant I will destroy all of your Princess Leia action figures!" Ty used to LOVE Princess Leia whenever I teased him about hit he always says, "She protects the galaxy!" Instead of hearing numerous other pleas I heard retreating footsteps outside the door. That boy is pathetic.

I turned to look at Deuce once again, irritation slightly sketched on his features. Unlike last time, I knew he wasn't going to leave without a answer. Wether it's the one he wants to hear or not. "I have somewhere to be." He replied cockily. "Deuce I dont-"

"It's fine Rocky, I've heard the just fiends speech before."

With that he slowly got off my bed and made his way towards the door. Why couldn't he just let me finish! I wasn't going to say that! I ran up to him from behind, turned him around by his shoulder, gathered all my courage and did the only thing I think would get through to him. I kissed him.

He was petrified at first I thought I had mistaken him for a statue but I guess once he processed what was happening he began to kiss back. I removed my arms from his shoulders and put them around his neck. His arms found there way to my waist. Not wanting for this to become to heated I broke the kiss and looked him in the eye.

"Jeez Deuce! I was going to say that I liked you too, but I think that we should keep this a secret until Dina gets over you. That girl can be a monster if you get on her bad side."

"I know that first hand." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before ushering him to the window. "You should get going." He only nodded but once he got one foot out there he turned around, "What does this make us?"

I tapped my finger on my chin and pretended to think, "I don't like labels."

"Neither do I", he responded with a smirk.

He jumped completely out of my window and onto the platform outside. With a quick wave he climbed down the ladder, the night consuming him whole. I couldn't help the smile that was slowly creeping on my face as I examined the spot where he just was. I sat down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, "This is going to be a interesting semester."

* * *

Authors Note: I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I could of done better. Sorry it was short, it was about 900 words I think.

Question: Who would you not care about if they left shake it up?

A. Dina

B. Uncle Frank

C. Henry

D. Garry

For me it's Henry. Doesn't show up much anyway. :)


	5. No we didn't!

**Rocky**

Maybe I should drop acting and become a actor, because as it turns out I am a prodigy went it comes to acting! It has been one week since me and Deuce have started our secret relationship and not even Cece has found out! That is quite shocking considering how nosy she is.

Drifting over to the current situation, I am supposedly going to the "restroom". In reality, I'm going to see Deuce. We haven't seen each other all day, I was busy with Cece and he was with Ty. We decided that we would both ask for bathroom passes at two so we could come here and talk. I know what your thinking, "Rocky blue lied to a teacher!" I can be bad when I want to. Remember the 'Rock' ;)

"Hey Raquel."

I cringed at the mention of my full name. Cece was the one who came up with Rocky instead. Sometimes I think that people forget what my real name is. I turned on my heel and came face to face with Deuce. "Hey Martin!" I said smirking.

His bright smile slowly turned into a slight frown. He hated his name too. He says it makes him sound to...formal. "Ok, I won't call you Raquel if you don't call me Martin. Agreed?" I crossed my arms and began to tap my chin, "Hmm...I really like that name though!" "Really?" He asked but it sounded more as a statement. "I seem to remember a certain girlfriend of mine asking me to get her a unreleased copy of Just Dance 5 and I have yet to see her repay me?"

"How many girlfriends do you have?" I joked. He scoffed and put his arms around my waist, "Only one." He said and gave me a soft peck on the lips. "How is Dina doing?" He asked. Dina hasn't seem to be that affected by the break-up if you ask me. She seems to be doing just fine. I can't really judge on that though because she has seemed to be avoiding me. "I don't know she seems fine. What do you think?"

"No idea." He sighed. "Whenever I get within 10-feet of he she glares at me and walks away. Not a very good sign I guess." I put my head against a nearby locker and sighed. "What did you expect? Hugs and kisses? You dumped her and went out with one of her friend a week later!"

"Did you forget that I dumped her for you and that you are that friend? Besides, it was one week and a day!" He defended. "I didn't forget, just wanted to tease you about it!" "Well stop teasing, I have two minutes until I have to go back to class," he smirked. He began to lean in and just as our lips were about to meat a loud high-pitched scream was heard from across the hall shattering the enjoyable silence that used rest there.

"Deuce, what are you doing!"

Crap. I would know that voice from anywhere. Let's see if you know her. She had dark brown hair, has a pretty thick accent, and looks like she's about to murder me! Take your guess! "Dina!" Ding, ding, ding!

"I can't believe you! You were actually making out with this…this slut!"

My eyes widened with shock, was she so angry she was resulting to profanity? "Dina, just calm down. There's no need for us to use profanity." My words only seemed to make her madder as she took a step closer towards me, luckily Deuce stepped in front of me. "Dina why dose it even matter to you? We broke up!" He yelled

Her eyes of anger were now harboring another emotion, shock. "No we didn't!" She yelled. Deuce looked at the girl strangely as if she had bumped her head and lost her memory. "Than what would you call the conversation we had a few weeks ago?!" He yelled clearly irritated.

"A little argument! It didnt mean we broke up! It was just a little bump in the road!" This time even I was surprised about her amount of denial. "Dina, you have to face the facts. You and Deuce are-" "I didn't ask for your opinion!" She growled at me.

"Dina you are unbelievable!" Deuce yelled at her. She put on a wicked smile and walked towards Deuce. "You know what Deuce? Now we are broken up! Happy!" The she turned her attention over to me, "This isn't over slut."

"Dina! Take the small ounces of pride you have left and leave!" Doing a final glare back in my direction she stomped back down the hallway. I fought the pools of water forming in my eyes. Deuce turned back around and hugged me, "Just ignore her, she wrong, your not a slut or anything close." He whispered and lightly kissed my cheek.

No matter what he said I still felt a painful sting in my heart from the words she said. Sadly. I had a feeling that there will be lots more were that came from.

* * *

Authors Note: Well what do you think? Sorry it's short. I'll have to work on that. I wanted it to be Ty that catches them and goes all protective brother on them but Ty already knows about there relationship so I have another thing in mind for Ty ;)

Today's Question: Who do you think should of caught them?

1. Ty

2. Principal

3. Cece

4. Harrison...That would of been interesting!

Review!


	6. Carter Parks?

**Rocky**

Dina's torment or terror had finally seemed to cease to a halt. The last few days have been truly terrible because of her. She had meant what she said. My textbook pages were glued together, my pencils broken, my homework stolen, and someone had wrote some not-so-nice things on the inside of my locker. Luckily nothing has happened _yet_. This could just be the calm before the storm.

I trotted along to my locker the my wedges making a loud 'click' on the tile floor. As I dialed in the numbers for my locker I felt two arms snake around my waist. "Hey Deuce." He turned around slightly irritated and glared at me, "How'd you know?"

"Your perfume seriously, it stinks!" "It's man perfume!" He defended. Processing what he just said I turned on my heel to face him, "Man perfume?" A smile graced his lips as he opened his jacket revealing numerous spray bottles with a brown liquid inside of them. Scared of the contents inside I took a cautious step back, "Deuce what is that and where did you get it?" I exclaimed holding my nose to protect myself from the horrible stench that was spreading through the air.

"I told you, it's man perfume! Gunther sold it to me at a discount! It came all the way from his uncle's farm!" Of course. A smell that bad could only come from the strange country that produced Gunther and Tinka. "Deuce, I don't think you should wear that." I stated and backed up more, Deuce's eyes suddenly shined with a evil glint as he began walking towards me. "Why? Don't you like it?" He smirked as he captured me in a hug rubbing his horrible stench on my clothes.

"Deuce stop! I don't want to smell like goat for the rest of the day! Besides, were going to be late! We have a English test and I am positive you didn't study!" A look of realization crossed his features. "The test! I completely forgot about it! What am I going to do?!" He rambled. No matter what happens, deuce will alwys be Deuce, although that may not be a good thing sometimes...

We slowly made our way to English, we could of been there sooner but I had to basically drag Deuce there. It was a strange sight, a girl dragging a boy across the floor while he is screaming out, "Help me!" Yep, just like any other day in my life. When I finally made it to the classroom Deuce was covered in dirt from the floor and his hair was a mess. I managed to force him into a chair and sat down next to him. "Rocky you don't get it! If I fail another test I'll have to go to Summer School! I cant-"

"Better?" "Completely." When finally made his way into the classroom, as he was putting his belongings away I noticed a black fedora hat placed on the middle of the table. Now, Mr. Hannings was a dangerously skinny man. It looked as if you really could break him in half as easy as a pencil. Maybe a long time ago he had hair but as for now, just a shiny head. Sometimes I have to wonder if he gets it polished...

The fedora hat was quite large and he would look completely ridiculous with it on. As I leaned forward to get a better look I learned that the fedora hat had some contents inside. Slips of paper. "Hello there. As you know, during Summer Vacation I decided to take a around-the-world cruise. On my I discovered new things and met new people! I wan't to share that with you."

"Were going on a cruise!" Deuce yelled snapping out of his nervous demeanor. "No." stated flatly obviously annoyed from being interrupted. "Your doing a project and I am post-poning the test. I am going to assign you partners and you and your partner will then pick a country to study. You will need to have information about there holidays, customs, history, language, food, and beliefs. Understood?"

Happy to have another project, I nodded my head. Around the room I saw people moaning in disapproval, they would probably want to have a quick test then a long project. It surprised me that Deuce was one of those students. I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Don't complain! You have more time to study for your test. Hey, maybe we'll be partners?"

At this a slight smile appeared on his face. "I was wondering, if I'll get a kiss every time I'm nervous?" "No, you won't." Mr. Hannings continued to ramble on about the project and his trip, once he noticed most of the kids started to fall asleep he picked up the fedora hat, "Before I make all of you fall asleep let me assign the partners. All of boys names are in this hat, and I'll have the you guys split up. Girls on one side and boys on another. The girls will pick name from the hat and the boy that is called is there partner. Together you two will pick a country. Now, Cece. Your first."

Cece skipped up to the hat and moved her hand around, picking up a white slip of paper. Her happy carefree smile was soon replaced with a frown. "Gunther." I felt kinda sorry for her. He was probably already thinking of ways to annoy her. I started thinking of who I would want to be partners with. I don't really care that much because either way I will probably have to do all the work. Although, if there is one person I would do anything not to be partners with. Dina. That would be just...awkward.

"Rocky, it's your turn." Cece nudged me on the arm. I guess I must of zoned out for a while because five pairs were already across the room studying. I slowly stuck my hand in the hat. I swirled my hand around before grasping a piece of paper. I pulled it out and unfolded it, "Carter Parks?"

In the far corner of the room a tall boy stood up from his chair and started to head my way. The boy had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders as well as drk brown eyes to match. His teeth seemed to light up the room as they were perfectly straight and as white as pearls. If that wasn't enough he was incredibly fit and could easily make out a six-pack through his shirt. Even in his worn-out hoody and jeans this boy is what you would call, 'Hot'. I know what your thinking, "Rocky your supposed to be in love with Deuce!" And I am. Just because I think someone is cute doesn't mean I like them, right?

I made my way over to him and took a seat in the back of the classroom. "Hey, I'm Rocky!" I introduced. "Carter." He replied shaking my hand, "So! What country do you want to do? We should decide before all the good ones are taken," I asked him.

"How about France? Specifically, Paris. The city of love." He winked at me. I really do Hope Deuce isn't near. "So your a flirt too?" I asked him. "Yep." He said putting emphasis on the 'p'. "I'm also single." He said inching towards me. "Well good for you, but I happen to have a boyfriend. You know what, he's right over there!"

"Too bad." He said, not looking or sounding the least bit discouraged. "Your funny, but being serious I think we should do Japan. I've have always wanted to go there!" He seemed to be thinking about the idea for a bit, "They have interesting religion...amazing food.." He mumbled to himself. Does he know that I can hear him? "You seem to know a lot about Japan already?"

He seemed to of snapped out of his trance and looked towards me, "Yah, I'm fascinated with other countries. That's why I'm so excited for this project." My eyebrows shot up at this. "Wow, me too! So, are we doing Japan?"

"Japan it is! You can come over my house after school if you want?" He asked. "It's a date!" I agreed not noticing the fuming cuban behind me.

(*)

It's amazing how much you can learn about someone in such little time! It's been roughly three days and I already feel as if I have known him my entire life. Despite the total and complete flirt he is, He's intelligent, nice, and thoughtful! We've been hanging around a lot though so I have'nt really had that much time for Deuce. He got partnered up with Tinka so he's probably suffering enough as it is. You know what, I think I'll skip me and Carter's study session and hang out with him tomorrow.

(*)

**Deuce**

I wouldn't be surprised if I saw Rocky's face on the back of a milk carton. I haven't seen her at all lately! She's been spending all her time with her partner. What's his name, Carson? It really doesn't matter, I just don't trust him. It doesn't help that everyone keeps gossiping about them either. "I heard that Savannah caught them in the Janitors closet making out! She said that when they got out Rocky's skirt was backwards and her hair was a mess! She told me that Deuce even had his shirt inside out," a girl walking by me said.

"That's nothing! I saw Rocky giving him a 'you-know-what' in Ms. Turner's classroom," The girl next to her whispered.

I tried to convince myself that what they said wasn't true but had a unbelievably hard time doing it. It just all added up. All the time she was spending with him and not me? Maybe what they were saying was right. Maybe she...cheated? If she did then what Dina said was probably true, is Rocky...a slut? I need to find out for sure. I made my way down the hall to find Mr. Hannings.

"Escuse me, Mr. Hannings? I need to talk to you about switching partners."

**Rocky**

"Are you kidding? Gummy Bears are way better!"

Currently I am at my locker having a very important discussion with Cece about...well...Gummy Bears. I felt a finger tap me on my shoulder and I turned around, "Mr. Hannings?"

"Hello Ms. Blue. I have recieved a request from someone to change partners and have agreed to it. Mr. Parks is no longer your partner, instead you will be partnered with Mr. Martinez. I have talked to Mr. Parks and Mr. Martinez and they are both fully aware of the situation." This was insane! I couldn't change partners now! "Mr. Hannings, me and Carter are already half way done. If we change now there is no way we'll be abl-"

"This is not up for discussion! Mr. Martinez is your new partner!" He yelled. With that he walked away and went about to whatever he was doing before. Before I could yell another thing to him I felt two arms snake around my waist, "Hey Deuce. Looks like were partners." He let go of me to turn around and face me, "You seem disappointed," He frowned at me.

"Well, Carter and I were almost half way through and now we have to start completely over and we may not get it done," I rambled to him. "Is that the only reason?" He asked looking at me with a unreadable emotion. "Yah." I eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm the one who asked to change partners." He confessed. "Wait, why would you do that? I know you don't like Gunther but I don't think it's fair that-"

"I don't like Carter. I don't want you hanging around him," He stated putting his arms in his pockets. I respect Deuce and all but he can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with! "Deuce, Carter is my friend. He's a nice guy! It's not like I would cheat on you." His facial expression turned cold, "Maybe I would believe you if you didn't cheat on me already."

"What?! Deuce do you really believe that I would cheat on you?" I asked hurt clearly in my voice. He seemed to think about his next answer a bit. "Yes, I actually do." He responded putting his hands in his pockets. Unknowingly to us people were listening in on our conversation and were now crowding around the two of us, but I really couldn't care less. "Wow. It hasn't even been a month and you already think I'm cheating. Thank's for trusting me Deuce!" I said sarcastically.

"I would trust you if you could be trusted!" He yelled back at me. "Dina was right, you are a slut." He whispered to me, the crowd around us heard it though. People gasped and I tried to fight the pools of water forming in my eyes. Unfortunately that didn't work. I saw Cece come out of the crowd of students and landed a nice slap on Deuce's cheek.

"Your an idiot!" She yelled at him. Realizing the damage he had done he shot me a apologetic look. "Rocky, I didn't mean-"

"Shut up, Deuce. I was afraid that I would lose you as a boyfriend. I would of never guessed I would lose you as a friend as well." With that I left my nosy classmates and Deuce behind and started walking towards my next class. I can't believe Deuce would say that. Me and Carter are just friends, couldn't he understand that? I guess it really doesn't matter now though. I'm done with Deuce."

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for now! It took me a LONG time to write this so I hope you like it! Wow. 2,466..that's the most I have ever written for a chapter! Oh, you can imagine Carter as Leo Howard. If you don't know who he is search him up, but be sure to look at the older pictures of him. Most of the pictures on google are when he was younger. I'm rambling now so I'm going to stop.

Question: Who should Cece date?

Review!...Now I'll stop.


	7. Why are you apologizing?

**Deuce**

I am probably the biggest idiot in the entire world. Nope, I _am_ the biggest idiot in the entire world. A stupid, jealous idiot. You know what makes it worse? I haven't even tried to contact her. What was I thinking! Rocky Blue the "Goody-Two-Shoes" a cheater? A slut? There was so much jealously running through me it clouded my judgment. I let jealousy consume me. I felt like a huge part of me was missing, a giant hole in my heart getting wider every second. Did Rocky mean this much to me? I guess what they say is true. You never know what you have until it's gone.

I've never felt this way before. Not with Dina or Savannah. Is this how they felt? Well, probably not Savannah. Maybe Dina? I couldn't stand this feeling. Knowing that I lost someone I care about over a stupid mistake. This is all my fault. I wasn't going to blame Rocky for this, this is my fault and I am going to fix it. I won't give up. Not this easily.

With that I grabbed my jacket and tossed it over my shoulder as I made my way to a certain brunette's apartment.

**Ty**

I can't believe Deuce! I trusted him to take care of her! I've seen this before. The best friend dates the other best friends sibling. It always end's up bad! I ignored that thought though and I gave him the benefit of the doubt. I trusted him not to hurt her, and that's exactly what he did.

My dad just got back from another one of his trips and he's only staying for about two days so he's determined to spend the entire day with my mom. Leaving me at home with my heartbroken and devastated sister Rocky. "Ty if you want to leave you can. It's a Saturday, go do something fun!" I could tell that she really didn't mean it though. Her voice might sound energetic and full of energy but it's not. Her eyes showed exhaustion and hurt. Her smile was forced and instead of making you wan't to smile back, it made you want to frown.

What always seemed to bother me was she was always trying to make other people happy. No matter how she felt she would put all her attention into someone else's happiness. That's Rocky for you, always putting others first. "No, I'm staying here here, besides why would I wan't to go flirt with some girl when I could stay here with you?" She only sighed and shook her head, "Ty you don't have to stay here. I could think of at least 10 reasons why you would rather flirt with some girl then stay here with me."

"Rocky I'm staying here." I know on the inside she's hurting. I know she want's to cry but she's forcing herself not to. She know's I don't like it when girls cry. Jeez, why does she have to be so stubborn! Why can't she just think of herself instead of others for once? "Rocky, I know your hurting. I just don't get it, why do you put others happiness before your own? Why don't you do something for yourself for once?"

She looked down and studied the floor as if it was suddenly a lot more interesting then this conversation. "I did Ty. I dated Deuce even though Dina still loved him. Look where it got me, I'm not supposed to put myself first. It's not only wrong, but selfish." For a moment I swear I saw her eyes glass over but as soon as I had saw it, it was gone. I hate what Deuce has done to her, he has only added more wood to a fire that was already spreading. Next time he see's me, if he values his life, he should run.

"Rocky, it's not a bad thing to worry about yourself sometimes. Trust me, you deserve it. You worry about others too much, there's nothing wrong with crying." I must of finally clicked a switch because as I finished instead of staying quiet like I expected she collapsed on my shirt and started crying. It hurt to see her in such a delicate and fragile state when I knew she was anything but. I have never knew how much she means to me until now.

She had a firm grip on my shirt and was holding onto it as if it was the only thing keeping her afloat in this world, "I'm sorry." She said and looked away from me as if she was suddenly embarrassed. "Why are you apologizing?" I asked while rubbing her back softly. "I know you don't like it when girl's cry, I'm sorry for bothering you," at the end she tried to pull away but I grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face me. "Don't apologize Rocky, your not bothering me at all."

A smile slowly inched onto her lips, it was so small it may not even be considered a smile, but it was there and good enough for me.

"DING!" The noise echoed through the large apartment. I turned my head to look down at Rocky giving her a questioning glance, "Go ahead. I'll be here when you get back. Go answer the door." She pulled away and flopped down on her bed and began to read a book that was laying on her night stand. Casting her one last glance, I turned and walked out of the room.

I grasped the mental handle and turned it opening the door to reveal someone I rather not see. Standing in the door way was Deuce. Hands in pockets, earphones around neck, and looking nervous as heck. The minute I saw him a wave of anger flushed through me and I had the urge to collide my fist with his cheek but I knew that Rocky would yell at me later if I did.

"Hey Ty," he greeted smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him causing him to step back. If looks could kill he'd be dead and buried seven-feet under. Sadly looks don't kill, but it didn't take a genius to figure out I was mad at him. "Dude look, I don't have time for this. I need to talk to Rocky."

Not wanting Rocky to hear this conversation I stepped outside and closed the door softly behind me, "Don't give me that crap Deuce. You have no right to talk to her so stop acting like you do." Surprised by my out burst he froze for a second but tried to regain his composure. "I know what I did was wrong but I do think I have a right to speak with-"

"Well, you don't. You accused her of cheating Deuce, when we both know perfectly well that she would never do that." His gaze somehow found it's way to the ground. He began to uncomfortably shift on his feet, "You think I don't feel bad about this?" He asked softly.

"I do. I trusted you to take care of her, and you broke her heart. You obviously took her feelings and my warnings for a game." "That's not true!" He yelled. You could see the desperation in his eyes, it was somewhat sad to look at. "I think it is Deuce. Just stay away from my sister." With that I turned on my heel and began walking back towards the door-"You can't keep me away from her!" His voice was clear and strong, there was not a single trace of doubt in his voice and you could tell he meant full well what he said. I was actually a little afraid, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Actually, I can and I will." Before he could say anything else I hurried back inside and slammed the door shut behind me. "Who was it?" I didn't have to turn around to know who it was, besides if I did I would of come face to face with her and I probably wouldn't have been able to lie to her. "Mail." I told her and tried to escape to the kitchen, that didn't work though as she stepped in front of me. "Then where's the mail?" Looking into her eyes I could tell she already had a hunch of who it was, she just needed my conformation. "It was Deuce."

"What did he say?" The words came out of her mouth way to fast and eager for my taste. She still liked him after all that he did. "It doesn't matter." I tried to move past her once again but she put her hand in my way preventing me from moving. "Ty, we both know that it does matter. What did he say?" She asked talking slowly as if I was a toddler who would throw a fit if he didn't hear what he wanted to.

"It doesn't matter. How about we just-" "Ty, I need to know!" "No you don't!" She closed her mouth immediately obviously taken back my temper. I silently cursed myself for getting angry at her, especially when she was in such a fragile state. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt again." She walked towards me and embraced me in a hug, "You know, you can be a really good brother when you want to be." She joked.

"I know. I'm amazing right?"

"Ok, and it's already gone to your head." She said and escaped the hug and started walking towards her room. I wish she could stay like that forever. Happy and not having to worry about anything. Sadly, we both knew that it couldn't.

* * *

Authors Note: What do you think? I don't really like the ending that much but other than that, I love it! I like Ty's protective side! Do you?

Question: What is something that you would like to see happen in the story?

Review!


	8. Rocky, I'm sorry!

**Deuce**

I think Jail would be easier than what I'm going through right now. My life has been horrible ever since I wrongly accused Rocky of cheating. I hate all the dirty looks the girls give me and the boys laugh at me for giving away such a "Nice Cherry". I hate them for even thinking about Rocky that way even more talking about it. Is that all they notice? How she "looks"? I didn't think anyone could be that shallow. Then again, there's Savannah.

It hurts like heck. I like Rocky a lot, maybe even love. But after what I did I'll be lucky if she even looks my way without slapping me. Ty and Cece huddle around her like bodyguards and if I'm ever within fifty-feet of her they glare at me! The only time I even have a chance to talk to her is in Algebra. Cece still has to take Pre-Algerbra because she failed last year and Ty has his at a different time. So basically I have two obstacle out of the way, now I can only hope Rocky herself even want's to talk to me.

**Rocky**

Maybe I should be happier about this, but I'm really not. Ever since me and Deuces fight people have been a lot nicer to me. Girls are constantly telling me how "It's his Loss." Boys have even begun to ask me out. I tell the girls I'm fine and politely reject the boys but they don't leave me alone. For some reason they think I'm lying. Everyday I have to deal with convincing Cece and Ty that I don't need bodyguards to walk me to my classes. They putting me through more pain than Deuce! I appreciate what they're doing but I just really need my space! Besides, I kinda hate pity.

My brown ankle boots made a loud click against the tile floor ad I quickly made my way through the halls and to my next class-Algebra. I had just come back from free period in the library where me and Carter were finishing up our projects. After the "Incident" Mr. Hannings was quick to change are partners back to who they were before.

I finally reach the door and enter the classroom. It was pretty much empty except for the teacher assistant in the corner arranging papers. I took a seat in the far back of the class. I usually don't sit here because of the cobwebs and dust but I made a exception. I needed to be away from everyone, I was tired of their looks of sympathy. I definitely didn't want it, and don't need it either. I looked down at my wrist for my watch, we had about five minutes until class started so I pulled out my notebook from the mess I call a back pack and started to draw.

I had used to draw a lot when I was younger before I took up dancing. I don't know why but the urge to once again draw was back as I started sketching on the front of my notebook. I must of been really concentrating on it because I didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind me nor, the sound of them pulling out a chair and taking a seat right beside me. So you can imagine how startled I was when I heard a voice right next to me say,

"I forgot you could draw."

I jumped in my seat and let out a small shriek. I would of fell out of my chair if the person behind me didn't catch my fall. I turned hesitantly turned my head only to see come face-to face with Deuce. He was holding me by my shoulders and my back was slightly leaning against his chest. Even now when he touches me I feel a shock run through my body. Noticing our position a light shade of pink formed on Deuces cheeks and he helped me back onto my chair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and it would of been cute if I hadn't remembered what he did.

"What do you wan't Deuce?" I spat coldly. He flinched at the tone of my voice. For a second I felt sorry that I was so rude to him. No! He accused me of cheating, he doesn't deserve sympathy. He basically called me a slut! "Look,I just wanted to apologize" I scoffed, "Apologize!? That won't do you much good now."

I could see the desperation in his eyes but I forced myself to ignore it. He deserved this and everything that came with it. "Rocky, I really am sorry! I let jealousy cloud my judgement and I was wrong." I turned my attention back to my drawings and stayed silent. "You have no ides how sorry I am right now, you have to forgive me." He said and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I swatted it off and stood up to face him. "I don't have to do anything, Deuce. Do you really think a simple sorry will fix this?" He flinched once again. This was obviously apart of me that he has never seen. "Rocky, I-"

"You called me a slut in front of everyone, Deuce!" He hung his head in shame and directed his attention back to the floor. "You accused me of cheating with Carter! He's just my project partner! Oh, and if _that_ isn't enough you didn't even get it from a reliable source. You just got it from some stupid girls walking down the hall! What hurt the most is that you actually believed what they were saying about me! I would think that after knowing you for so many years you would trust me better. Isn't that what a relationship is about?"

his eyesight was still directed to the floor but I knew he was listening. "_Sorry,_ won't fix this." I whispered in his hear and gestured to me and him. With that I gathered all my belongings and messily dumped them in my bag. I rose from my seat and walked out of the classroom just as the teacher was coming in. I was ditching for today.

* * *

Author's Note:Yay! I got a new computer! My old one was just...yuck. I personally like this chapter. I know some of you are like, "Oh no! Rocky is ditching! What is this world coming to!?" If you guys have any suggestions for later chapters feel free to tell me!

Question: Who is the best dancer on Shake It Up?

Mine is Ty. He went to the same dancing school as me! L.A Baby! OK...I'm done. See you guys later!


	9. Your beautiful enough to be a model!

**Rocky**

I swear the guilt is practically eating me alive. I have never been so mean to anyone before. I think that maybe I was a little too hard on Deuce. Don't get me wrong I really do like him and I think he feels the same way but I just can't seem to forget what he told me in the hallway. It really hurt that he actually thought I would do that. I want to forgive him but...I just can't.

"Rocky?"

Snapping out of my trance I turned to face the brunet. I had almost forgotten I was at his house. We were rehearsing our presentation. He was suggesting that we should make some type of Japanese food to further represent our country. I think that the countries traditional snack the 'Rice Ball' would be a wonderful example because of it's popularity of all ages and because of it's-

"Rocky! Are you okay?" He asked shaking me slightly.

That's what I get for rambling...to myself. Weird.

Remembering the current situation I focused my attention back to Carter, "Yah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I lied and forced out what I hope was a convincing smile. I know that I should tell someone about this but not Carter, he has to much to deal with already. His dad lost his job a couple months ago and is still looking for a job. "Rocky, I have know I have only known you for a little over a little over a week but I know when something is bothering you and right now, something is."

"I don't wan't to bother you with it," I answered truthfully. He gently grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Come on Rocky. Tell me." He asked pleadingly. I sighed, "I'm sure you heard about me and Deuce right?" I saw him immediately tense up and slowly remove his hands from my shoulders. I couldn't blame him for being nervous, he was involved in it anyway. "Yah, I heard..you know I would never take advantage of you like that right?"

"Of course! I know that, but at the time Deuce didn't. I just can't believe he would say all those things to me and in front of everyone!" Despite my frustrated and angry mood, Carter smiled at me and scooted closer to me on the couch. "Well Rocky, I'm going to be honest. You beautiful enough to be a model and I guess Deuce just let the jealously go to his head."

I couldn't help but blush at his comment. It made me remember the time when I almost left to become one. I smiled, "It's funny that you say that. I almost left Chicago to become a model." He flashed his smile once again, "Well I'm glad you didn't. If you did I would of never met you." He reached his hand out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Just his touch sent a shiver down my spine, just like Deuce used to do. It only bothered me that I couldn't decipher it as a "good shiver" or a "bad shiver"

I turned to look at Carter once again. I know I told myself that he was attractive when I first saw him but now, he's even more attractive if that's even possible. I felt like I was in a trance as I felt myself leaning in and noticed he was leaning in too. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. I felt my own arms drop to my side as I let my eyes flutter close. My arms then found there way to his torso. This kiss it felt different then the ones I had with Deuce. Deuces were filled with love and compassion. Carters' were filled with wanting and...something else I couldn't identify.

We stayed like that for a while until I slowly pulled away because my lungs burned from a lack of air. We both just stared into space for a minute trying to decipher what we had just done. "I'm sorry, that wasn't called for," Carter said finally slicing through the silence. "You...you don't have to apologize. I actually liked it, a lot." We both just stared at each other, happy to have at least someone in our lives that understands us. I would of stayed longer but with a glance at my watch I realized it was time that I headed out. "I hate to be a party pooper but I have to go, I can't miss curfew again."

"See you tomorrow," He smiled. I gathered up my stuff and dropped them in my bag. But right before I left I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Yah, tomorrow."

For some strange reason each time Carter got close to me I got a uneasy feeling. When I was kissing him, the peck on the cheek, and even when he brushed the strand of hair out of my face. Something was telling me to be a little more worried about this but I ignored that little voice. I was finally starting to feel better after me and Deuce's break-up. I wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin that.

**Carter**

I'm tired of all the running around and the lying. I can't keep doing this. I have to tell her the truth.

* * *

Authors Note: That's it for now! I guess this chapter was...okay. I can't wait until I get to the chapter I have been waiting for! Just so you know, Carter isn't as nice as he comes off to be. Oh, and don't forget Dina! She isn't through torturing Rocky yet. Sorry this chapter was kinda short. :)

Question: What do you think Carter might be hiding?

Review!


	10. Who were you guys talking about?

**Deuce**

_"Today in Chicago there is a 48% chance of rain with a slight prediction of a_ storm,_ originating in New York but now slowly making it's way over to Chicago.._

My life officially sucks. Don't try to argue or defend me. I know 100% that it sucks. I'm watching the NEWS for crying out loud! It's killing me inside. Knowing that Rocky is out there mingling and having fun while I'm here doing..nothing. You know, that's what I am, I am nothing without Rocky Blue. As a friend or as a girlfriend. I would have had a slight chance of winning her back though if he didn't get involved. That's right, Carter Parks is dating Rocky Blue. Part of this is his fault! If he didn't step in then me and Rocky would of been find. She would have had a different partner and those girls wouldn't have said those rumors and me and Rocky wouldn't have had that fight!

In a way to release my anger I slammed my hand against a nearby locker. As soon as my fist came in contact with the solid metal I retreated my hand back as the pain circulated through it. "Man those things are rock solid," I mumbled. "What was that noise!?" I heard someone scream from around the corner. I'd remember that voice, you could never forget that accent. It was Dina.

It's time like this when a parent would say, "Walk away it's not your business." But I couldn't. Why was she here and not in class. I was too depressed to be lectured today so I skipped, but what's her excuse? I cautiously walked over to the end of the hall where the voice came from and looked around the corner. I was surprised to see Dina there sitting on the water fountain...talking to someone. Unfortunately the person's back was facing me so I was unable to see his face. I could at least make out that he was a boy.

"No way Lovebird, we had a deal. You have her wrapped around your little fingers so hurry up and get it over with, understand? Falling for her wasn't in the plan." Dina had the kind of voice that cut through the air shattering all idea's that opposed her own. It was a scary thing to deal with, poor boy. All of a sudden Dina turned quickly in my direction and because I was in plain sight I had to drop on the floor so she didn't see me. Skeptically, she turned back around. Scared that it would happen again I stayed on the floor behind the trash can where she couldn't see me.

"I know we had a deal, but she's different! She actually a really nice girl. Not at all how you described her," the boy tried to reason. Yah, with Dina there is no reasoning. But that voice, the boy's voice...it was familiar, who is this guy? "Shut up! Your wrong! That girl is a ugly, home wrecking, slut! You do NOT wan't to cross me!" Dina yelled, how did the teachers not hear this? Her voice could wake the dead!

"Look, Dina I know you say those things because your just angry at her," He sighed. Dina jumped off the water fountain and started moving towards him with a angry expression on her face, the boy moved out of the way enough for me to get a good look at his face.

"CARTER!" I yelled.

Bad idea. The two stopped where they were and snapped there heads in my direction. My cover was blown. "Deuce!" Dina yelled in surprise. A look of panic crossed her features but she tried to erase it with no luck. I stood up and dusted my self off taking a step towards them. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Dina asked nervously. I took my attention off of her and drifted my gaze over to Carter who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Who were you guys talking about," I asked them slowly and firm. Sadly, I already knew the answer. The two of them exchanged looks and avoided my gaze. I walked towards Carter until we were face-to-face. Or...Face-to-Neck. Carter was a lot taller than and definitely a lot stronger than me, but right now he was scared. "I asked you a question. Who were you guys talking about!" I yelled with more determination than I felt. Carter slightly opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but was interrupted by the bell.

Students emerged from there classrooms and into the hallway. Seizing the opportunity the two of them scurried of into the crown hiding them from my vision. I sighed and turned around making his way towards my last class. I had already missed one and it would not be clever to miss two. Even though they didn't tell me I already knew who they were talking about. Without a doubt, it was Rocky.

* * *

Authors Note: Well? What do you think? I think I made it pretty obvious who they were talking about. I can't wait, the big chapter s coming up! By the way, Serena a guest asked me why in most fanfictions Dina was always the bad guy? Truthfully, I don't know. It just happened that way. Do you know the girl who plays Dina is like 21?!

Question: On Shake it up do you think Deuce and Rocky will actually get together?

REVEIW!


	11. So it was all a lie?

**Deuce**

These are times I'm glad we no longer have a hall monitor at our school. I ran through the hallway, accidently bumping into people and knocking their books out of their hands. People probably think I'm drunk or something. But that didn't matter, I had to find her. I looked left and right right searching for that familiar head of chestnut hair that I knew so well. I caught a glimpse of her at the water fountain accompanied by Cece. From what I could hear, Cece was asking her wich shade of Lip Gloss looked better on her, Bubble Gum Pink or Cheery Cherry Red. Yep, that's Cece...

"Rocky!" I yelled from across the hallway. I'm guessing she recognized my voice because she pivoted on her heel and slowly turned to face me. Instead of the smile that was usually placed on her face a annoyed expression graced her features. "What," she asked monotonously. It almost scared me. I had never heard her voice so empty and shallow, was it because of me? I chased away my thoughts and got straight to the point.

"It's Carter. He's not who you think he is! I saw him talking to-" I stopped mid-sentence when Rocky pit her hand in front of my face to stop me. "Just hold it right there. I'm not in the mood for another one of your false accusations so if this is one of them, I don't want to hear it." She told me firmly. I don't blame her for not trusting me but I was telling the truth! "Rocky, I know you may not believe me but I was him-"

"She doesn't want to hear it," Cece joined in. I had almost forgotten Cece was there. "Haven't you done enough?" She added. I know I hurt Rocky and I know she was the one that got embarrassed and stuff but right now, I'm the one that feels like crying. I know, very manly right? Please notice the sarcasm. "I'm not lying! I saw them talking to each other and they're planning on hurting you!" She rolled here eyes, she still didn't look the least bit convinced.

"I have to go. Me and_ Carter_ have to present our project. Bye, Deuce." With that she turned on her hell once again and walked away with a smirking Cece trailing behind her.

**Rocky**

I can't believe him! That jerk! How dare he accuse Carter like that! He is the nicest, sweetest, and comforting guy I have ever met! Unlike his overly jealous self. I had to shake off these thought as I made my way into the classroom. I spotted a seat in the front row by the window next to Carter. I slipped into the seat while flashing him a smile, "Hey." He turned to me and I thought I noticed a flash of guilt before he replied, but I disregarded it.

"Hello, Students!" Mr. Hannings said in a peppy voice which was kinda scary coming from a man always attempting to be serious. "I hope all of you are ready to present! First up is Cece and Gunther." Cece sadly got out of her seat and dragged her heels against the tile floor up to the front of the classroom. Gunther on the other hand happily jumped out of his hair and skipped to the front, "I am Gunth-" "Shut it!" Cece roared causing Gunther to flinch. "And this is our project," he mumbled the last part.

During the presentation Gunther did pretty much all the talking, he was going on about this county called "Bachista" which I am not even sure is real. Once the two were finished Mr. Hannings quickly ushered them off as if it hurt his ears to hear anymore about it. After that, a couple of other pairs went but every single one ended in Mr. Hannings shaking his head and practically shoving them back in their seats. Finally he said our names, "Rocky and Carter." He said but I could sense a bit of hope in his voice as if he was praying ours was actually worth watching unlike the rest.

I smiled to myself and grabbed the folder that held our information, I gracefully rose out of my chair and made my way to the front of the room. Carter seemed to hesitate a bit but eventually rose out of his chair and slowly made his way to the front of the room. He drifted his gaze to the floor and it looked as if he felt guilty, but why would he feel guilty? I worry to much, he must be nervous.

**Carter**

Do you ever get the feeling that your being watched? The kind of feeling that gives you goosebumps on the back of your neck? Well, I'm getting that right now. I could feel Deuce's eyes watching me as I go up and went to the front of the room. I knew full well that what I was doing was wrong but I can't stop now. It I do stop then I'll have to deal with Dina but if I don't stop I'll have to deal with Deuce and maybe even Rocky!

I kept my gaze glued to the floor but when I finally decided to look up I noticed everyone's eyes were on me. I was probably because it was me and Rocky's time to present but I couldn't help but feel like they were staring at me like they knew what I was really planning. I felt as if I was being interrogated and shifted uncomfortably beneath my feet. "Our project is about Japan. This country used to harbor soldiers known a Samurai. The word Samurai alone means, "The one who serves..." Rocky began to present but I tuned her out.

I couldn't do this anymore. I felt a drip of water trickle down my face and I noticed I had started to sweat. My hands began to feel clammy and my throat felt terribly dry. What had I gotten myself into, no matter what I do I'm going to end up hurting someone..or myself. Well, I rather tell the truth and deal with Dina than hurting Rocky anymore than I already have.

"Carter," Rocky asked me. "Are you okay?" She was probably going to hate me after this but I had no choice, "Meet me outside." With that I ran out of the classroom ignoring the questioning glances from my classmates.

**Rocky**

Ok, did I miss something? What on earth just happened! One second we were presenting a "A Worthy" project and the next he's running out of the classroom! Everyone's eyes were on me and the confidence that used to flow inside my body instantly evaporated. I nervously turned to face my teacher, "Mr. Hannings I think he's a little embarrassed. Do you mind if I go talk to him? Or you? I mean either one is better, but I think-"

"Ms. Blue, please stop rambling. Go ahead."

I quickly grabbed my bag that was under my desk and ran out of the classroom to find my boyfriend. Wow, it just doesn't feel right calling him that. I spotted the familiar locks of brown hair leaning on one of the lockers. He had his head in his hands and looked really depressed. "Carter?" I called softly. His head shot up at the sound of my voice. I thought I saw a smile but it quickly turned back into a frown.

"Are you okay? You seem really on edge." I made my way over to him but he didn't even notice my presence after that. He just stayed put with his head buried in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Rocky." He managed to mumble out, I rubbed my hand across his back comfortingly only to have it pushed off. "It's fine. I'm sure we ca present again," I smiled at him. He only shook his head.

"No, it's not about that." I looked at him strangely, "Then what is it about?" He turned his head and once again directed his gaze to the floor. "When we were assigned this project, I already knew who you were. Dina was telling me all these horrible things about you but-"

"Wait, why was Dina informing you about me?" I asked cutting him off. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Please, let me finish first." Reluctantly, I nodded in agreement. "The drawing was rigged," he breathed out. "You picking my name wasn't a coincidence. It was planned by Dina. She payed me to befriend you, date you, get you drunk and have...you know.."

I felt tears prick at my eyes begging to fall but I refused. I guess Deuce was actually trying to warn me. "What was supposed to happen after that?" I asked, already dreading the answer. He took a deep breath, "Then cheat on you by having sex with Candy Cho." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. At this point I couldn't care less if he saw me cry. "Please, tell me this is all one big joke?" He closed his eyes as to keep his own tears from falling and shook his head.

The sadness that used to harbor itself within me was gone and all that was left was anger. "So this entire time you were lying to me? Did you even mean anything that you said?" His head quickly snapped in my direction and for once in this conversation he was looking me in the eye. He gently grabbed my hand and enclosed it i both of his. "No! Maybe at the beginning, but now I really do care about you."

I snatched my hand away. I found it hard to breath as a giant lump formed in my throat. Despite my efforts not to cry a single tear slid down my face. Carter reached out his finger to wipe it away but I stepped back. "Did you ever feel guilty?" I asked him trying to keep my voice from cracking. "Of course I did Rock-"

"Then why didn't you stop!" I was full on yelling now. I could tell by his expression that he was surprised at my actions and truthfully, I was surprised too. "I wanted to Rocky, but If I did Dina-"

"I don't care about Dina!" I yelled cutting him off. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked my voice cracking. He bit his lip, "I wan't allowed to." If was pretty obvious Carter felt guilty about what he did, he wouldn't even look me in the eye. A small part of me wanted to forgive him but that part was being hid and covered my anger. "She didn't have to know. We could of pretended," I tried to reason. "I'm a terrible liar."

"Well, you had no problem lying to me." I stated even more hurt than before. "So what else is a lie, Carter? I'm sure there's more!"

"My father has a job, he's a architect and Dina..she's my cousin. She also was the one that started the rumor." I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from sobbing. "Rocky, please. I know what I did was wrong but I really do have feelings for you," he said softly.

"You probably have feelings for Candy Cho as well."

The bell rand and I quickly ran in the other direction. I couldn't even stand to look at him anymore. Luckily that was are last period so I was free to go but one thought still haunted my mind as I left, _Deuce was right._

* * *

Author's Note: I was just sitting around on my bed and I was like, "Hey! Why don't you write that big chapter you've been waiting for!" and then I was like, "That's a great idea!"...I know, I need help. ;P I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I did! That was Carter's big secret! Your guesses gave me inspiration for the story, so thank you! Wow, 2077 words!

Question: What is Ty, Rocky, Deuce, and Cece's real names on the show?

Review!


	12. What are you doing here?

**Rocky**

When a girl breaks up with her boyfriend she is usually sad, right? She drowns her sorrows with ice cream and watching Titanic over and over. For some strange reason, I don't feel like doing any of that. In fact, I feel perfectly fine. I wasn't even crying. Which brings me to this question, Why aren't I crying?! I cried a freaking river for Deuce so why not Carter? He basically said he would take my virginity and then do "It" with my worst enemy, all for money! That's something to cry about! So why wasn't I?

I laid back on my bed and tilted my head up looking at the ceiling. I laid there waiting for the tears to cascade down my face but they never came. You don't have to remind me, I know that I cried when Carter told me and everything but that was kinda of a "In the Moment" type of thing. It doesn't help that Ty keeps coming in and out of my room or as he calls it, "Checking up on me." I keep telling him that I'm fine but he doesn't believe me and he thinks it's like last time!

But, I did love him right? When a person you love does something like that you should be crying your eyes out, so did I really love Carter? Was he just my replacement for Deuce? I shook my head clear of the thoughts. there were just too many feeling to sort out! Maybe, I still love Deuce after all? It scared me to think such thoughts after all that has happened but, maybe?

That is it. I just can't sit here and wait! I need to see, Deuce. Now.

I quickly hopped out of bed and onto the floor, unfortunately I did it a little too fast and as soon as it made contact it sent a wave of pain through my leg. My foot was asleep. Ignoring the paralyzing pain I hastily made my way over to my desk and snatched the keys. Limping, I made my way out the door and locked it behind me. Because of the fact that my foot was still asleep I carefully had to jump down the stairs on one foot. Once at the bottom I limped on to the sidewalk only to find out that it was raining.

I didn't have time nor the energy to go back up the stair to find a umbrella so I ignored the rain and made way down the familiar street to Deuce's house. I just hope that he is even there.

**Deuce**

Ever since Carter's little "Confession" things have been going pretty good for me. Ty finally decided to forgive me for what I did to Rocky and now all of his anger is directed towards him. What Carter was planing to do is a lot worse then what I did so I think Ty might actually hurt the poor guy. Cece is still trying to decide wether she can trust me or not but I'm sure she will eventually forgive me.

As for Rocky, I haven't talked to her since this morning. When the bell rang everyone ran out of the class as fast as they could unlike every other day. Everyone, including myself wanted to see what had happened but when we got there all we saw was Carter laying there with his head is hands. I could put the pieces together and told Ty and Cece. Others didn't have a clue what had happened and rumors were practically parading down the last time I stayed as far away as I could from the gossip. I had already had to deal with that and wasn't looking forward to it again.

"DING!"

I turned my head towards the door. Who would be outside? It was raining buckets out there. Cautiously I got up from the couch and made my way towards the door. My hand clasped around the medal handle still uncertain wether to open it or not. Instead of opening the door I brought my attention to the peephole on the door and looked through it.

Upon doing so, I saw a figure that was soaking wet standing outside shifting on their feet. They were wearing a hoodie covering their face, probably as a attempt to protect themselves from the rain. The person who I now assumed was a she had dark brown hair escaping through the hoodie that clung to the side of her head. I couldn't tell who it was but I think it's safe to assume they wanted to be inside not out there freezing.

Still uncertain, I twisted the handle and pulled open the door. To say I was shocked at who it was would be a understatement.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Author's Note: Please forgive me, I know that this is awfully short. I was thinking of combining this chapter with the next one but I wanted to build suspense. I'm sure you'll enjoy the next chapter though. ;) Or not..I'm not you so I wouldn't know.

Question: Who is the mystery person?

At least 20 review for the next chapter. Just Kidding, I hate it when authors do that. Review or don't it's your choice. ;)


	13. Seriously!

******Deuce**

"What are you doing here?"

The young girl ignored me and entered the room. Examining the area to as if to see anyone else was there she removed her hoodie. Her dark brown hair flowed out from her hoodie and landed on her shoulders. It appears that under the hoodie she was wearing a bright red cocktail dress. She then turned to me a seductive smile planted on her lips. Her eyes narrowed with a mischievous glint. My first instinct was to run. Run away from the girl who ruined Rocky's life and never stop. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to.

She quickly reached out and grabbed the collar of my shirt with a tight grip. She then dragged me to the first empty room she saw and closed the door behind. Without wasting a breath she pulled me on top of her and onto the bed. Before I could protest she collided her lips with mind. I struggled under her grip and tried to get free only to feel me body numb and give in. "Dina," I managed to slip out. "We can't do this."

She looked up only for a second her facial expression not changing from how it was before, "I miss you, Deuce."

With that she continued, but this time it was different. I was kissing back. I felt as if my body had a mind of it's own. Obviously not thinking, I kissed back even harder licking her lip. They tasted funny, but it was addicting. Almost like a drug, wait. Was she drugging me?! I tried to tell myself to pull away but my body refused and continued.

Finally I recognized what was smeared all over her lips, it was Yelzix. It was a drug that doctors used to get a patient to eat or drink something that they refused. You would have to consume a bit before you got addicted on it though. It's a risky drug to begin with and doctors would never use this much. It makes you want more of whatever your tasting. I knew it was bad to consume that much but I couldn't stop! It was so frustrating! I tried to pull myself off of her only to be violently slammed back down. She grabbed the hem of her dress and began to slowly lift it up revealing her more of her thighs.

Then the even more unspeakable happened, the door opened.

"Deuce, you have a visitor. Rocky is here to-" My uncle stopped mid-sentence when he saw the scene in front of him. His eyes widened like saucers and his face went pale. His breathing started to quicken as he clenched his fist. "Martin!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I was positive that my face just discovered twenty-four new shades of pink. I have never seen my Uncle so angry before. What was even worse than that was Rocky's.

Her expression was heart-breaking to look at, but no longer than it had appeared it was gone and replaced with a face much angrier than my Uncle's. "Seriously, and you have the nerve to call me a slut! I freaking limped here, Deuce! In the rain!" She yelled, her voice cracking at the end. What have I done, and right after the Carter incident! "Rocky, I can explain. We were-"

"Oh! So it's _we_ now? So what are you guys a couple?" She asked angrily. "Of course not! I was just-" I couldn't think of anything to say. I guess there really is nothing I could do to defend myself. Especially, when I'm on top of her. "Just what, Deuce? Just about to take her V-Card?" I decided to stay silent and divert my attention to the ground. Her last sentence was barely audible, "I can't believed I was stupid enough to think that I loved you."

With that last statement she stormed out of my room leaving me with a smirking Dina and a angry Uncle behind her.

* * *

**Authors Note: I bet some of you were thinking that Rocky would show up, didn't you! Unfortunately, it was Dina and she had that whole thing planned out. I can't tell you all the details. I know some of you are mad at me so I suggest to get the pitchforks and torches! I don't really like this chapter that much because it happens to be really steamy, but if you like it then I'm okay.**

**Now instead of doing the usual question I will be doing something different where you decode the message and the first two people to get win a preview of the next chapter! You can also use Google Translate if you want.**

**Message: ****Jy het die geheime boodskap, goed vir jou!In elk geval die eerste twee mense kry 'n voorskou van die volgende hoofstuk!PM my vir jou teenwoordig! Panda is lief vir jou!**

******Also, I made the word Yelzix up and it has no reference to it's real meaning. Review!**


	14. What have I done?

**Deuce**

2 weeks.

Considering what could of happened I think thats fair. I could of been longer but once I explained the situation to my uncle he shortened it. If I didn't explain to him I was drugged I would of been grounded for seven months! You can't really blame me for having a insane girl in love with me who went as far as buying Yelzix for me to kiss her. But you can blame me for letting a girl in my room in the first place. I guess over all my punishment is pretty fair.

I kinda wanted to kill Dina after what happened. She drugged me for crying out loud! Who does that?! And it wasn't even a little, she had a boat load of it! And it wasn't only on her lips...Too much of that stuff can kill you! She went off ranting about how "She did it for our love." My uncle was trying to press charges, apparently without a permit feeding Yelzix to someone is illegal and so is selling it. I somehow managed to convince him not too, but I still think he might do it. Dina also confessed about paying Carter to play with Rocky's feelings and when he tried to back out of it she threatened him that if he did she would tell everyone they had sex. This girl was crazy, what did I ever see in her?

I haven't seen Rocky since she ran out. I feel so bad for what happened, but it really isn't all my fault! Its Dina's too! And right when she was about to forgive me! I love Rocky so much but it's like the world is purposely trying to keep us apart. She probably thinks we were about to do _it_ and now she'll never trust me! Then theres Ty and Cece too! My love life is terrible, just terrible.

I traced my hand along the outside of the door regretting opening it. I should of never even looked in the peep-hole, all of this could of been avoided! How was I going to get her to forgive me? Going to her house is out of the question because Ty would be there and school isn't until monday so I guess I'll just have to wait. Being grounded sucks, you just have to sit here and do nothing! You know what, I'm already in trouble a little more wouldn't hurt right? I pulled on my jacket and stuffed my phone and wallet in my pocket. I jumped out of my window but not before locking my door. My feet landed on the cold concrete floor sending a shiver up my leg because of the contact, It probably wasn't smart jumping from the 7th floor. I ignored the thoughts and started running down the sidewalk to the coffee shop around the corner.

I needed to be alone. Away from everyone and everything. I needed time to sort out my thoughts about Rocky.I walked into the small diner and sat down at a booth along the wall. Taking the menu in my hands I looked it over. After a minute or so I decided that I wasn't even that hungry and didn't want anything. I looked around the diner for any other sign of life when my eyes settled one a sad brunette sipping a mug of coffee and staring of into space. It didn't have to be Albert Einstein to figure out who it was.

I got up from my booth I quietly walked over to the other side of the room and sliding into the boot next to the brunette trapping her inside. "What do you want, Deuce?" Her eyes not lifting from the cup and her voice was cold and emotionless, didn't really sound like a question all that much.

"Dina drugged me, you know." Her head immediately snapped in my direction eyes wide as saucers but then narrowed down to tiny slits as her gaze drifted back to her mug of coffee. She gazed at it examining for every speck of detail and the tiniest of a flaw. "How?" She asked her gaze still focused on the cup. "Yelzix." I replied. Her head turned my way her face clearly screaming confusion. And I thought she was the smart one. : )

"Doctors use it when a patient refuses to eat or drink something. You put it in whatever you want the patient to eat and just one bite and you'll be hooked on it begging for more. It's illegal to use or sell without a permit. It basically makes you want. Too much of it and it can easily kill you, I do pay attention in Health you know."

"Really, cause I thought you spent most of your time sleeping on your desk." She replied not taking her gaze of the cup. "If you have to taste it for you to get hooked on it you must of kiss-" "She kissed me." I said cutting her off. "Oh."

I cupped her cheeks with my hands slowly lifting her head up so she was facing me. "Rocky, I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say 'I Love you' for you to understand but I really do! I have absolutely NO feelings for Dina especially after what just happened. Please Rocky, you have to believe me." She looked straight into my eyes as a unreadable expression crossed her face. "I'm sorry Deuce."

She once again turned her head and began to gather her stuff, I shifted my body so I was blocking her way from getting out. I was not taking no for a answer this time. I caressed her cheek bringing her face to mine as our lips met. I was relieved when I felt those same sparks as I did weeks ago. After a few seconds of shock she kissed back, her eyes fluttering closed as our lips moving in synch. Her arms found there way around my neck as I bit her lip asking for entrance. With this her eyes seemed to jolt awake as she broke the kissed if realizing what she had just done. A look of worry crossed her face.

Without a single word she pushed me aside and ran out of the booth and out of the door of the restaurant. Only one word crossed my mind as she ran, _'What have I done?'_

* * *

Authors Note: Well! What do you think? I thought I had to have a little moment for them in there since they have had all the drama going on but then me and my evil self had to ruin it! Mwahahahahhaha! My account is going under construction soon and I'm going to be like tweaking the chapters and stuff like that. Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Congrats to Random-and-Proud for getting the translation right! To my guest Serena, I love how your so honest! You should think about getting a account!

Riddle: What can you catch, but unfortunately cannot throw? First one to answer gets a preview of the next chapter!

REVEIW!


	15. Jabbawockeez!

**Rocky**

I hugged the blanket tighter around my chest. It was freezing cold in my room right now. I have no idea why Ty hasn't turn on the heater yet. My room is practically like a igloo right now, all we need are the penguins! I sigh and wrap the flimsy blanket tighter around me, even though I knew it was no use. I guess this temperature was about right, it matched my mood exactly.

I was excited when I kissed Deuce, even more excited when I felt the same sparks as last time! But feeling sparks means I like him, and if I like him we might date again, and if we date again I might get hurt...again. My love life is terrible... Outside unlike me people are having the time of their lives. The sound of Chicago could be clearly heard through my window unlike Ty who was on the other side of the apartment. The only sounds he could hear was the occasional sound of feet on the stairs. "Ty!" I yelled from loud enough for him to hear me over the noise. I stiffly walked over to the window and bolted it shut.

"What's up?" Ty casually leaned on the side of my door frame a care-free grin plastered on his face. I didn't tell him about what happened with Deuce at the booth or in his room with Dina. They had finally become friends again and I want to at least keep it that way for him. "Whats up?! Ty, its practically snowing in here! Turn the heater on!" "Alright, Alright! I'll turn it on! He walked over to the heater and examined it's contents carefully looking over each button and switch.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" I asked. "Not a clue." Once again me and Ty were here alone. This has become a daily routine and were not really used to 'Taking care of ourselves' as my mom would put it. I walked in front of him and turned the dial from a low 1* to a warm 83*. I could already feel the warm air kicking in. "Much better." I walked back in my room and plopped down on my bed and plopped down on my bed. Finally able to drift off to sleep. Hoping to leave Deuce from my thoughts.

Little did she know, after tomorrow thats all she will be thinking about.

**Deuce**

I secured the white mask on my face and did a final check in the mirror. I was starting to seriously regret this. Right now, I was in the Shake it up Chicago studio dressed in a gold futuristic jacket, white gloves, and my black skinny jeans. If tried to blend in with the other seven but I kinda felt like I stuck out like a sore thumb. I quickly made my way to the refreshments table looking at all the donuts, cookies, and pizza slices and inwardly cried I couldn't have any because I wasn't allowed to remove my mask. This was torture!

"Deuce!" I heard someone whisper. I turned to see Ty running towards me with a slice of pizza in his hand. I tried to snatch it away but he slapped my hand back. "Hey, you can't eat! Your not allowed to lift your mask up!" He yelled taking another bite out of his pizza. I groaned. Apparently, I couldn't talk either...If you couldn't guess I'm a Jabbawockee, not officially of course just for today.

Ty came up with a "brilliant" plan to get Rocky and I back together, apparently dancing to "Proclaim my love" was the best way to go. It all sounds like a load of crap to me. He knows I can't dance, I'm starting to think he is still mad at me and just wants to embarrass me. "Look Bro, all you have to do is get up there do your moves and get off, alright?" On the inside I wanted to strangle him but I just simply nodded my head. "Alright Everyone! Were going live in 3-2-1!"

I saw a man with dark brown hair come onto the stage and stand in the middle with a microphone. "Hello, Chicago! I'm Gary Wilde! Today on the spotlight we have the "Jabbawockeez!" The curtains opened and I noticed the rest of them were already on stage. They started to dance and noticing that I should of been up there I quickly ran to the side of the stage and stepped on, unfortunately at the same time one of them was doing a back flip. His feet collided with my face hard enough to send me stumbling off the stage and into the refreshments table. And hard enough for my mask to come off.

I heard a series of "Deuce?!" coming from a number of people on the set. I assumed Rocky was one of them but when I opened my eyes she was gone. I turned around to see a Gary looking at me shocked, some pissed Jabbawockeez, Ty fiddling with his thumbs in the corner, and a Cece looking as if she was about to kill someone. If you ask me, thats not a good combination so I bolted out of there ignoring the security calling my name behind me. This was a mistake. A huge mistake.

* * *

Authors Note: I don't know what to think about this chapter. You tell me what you think! I finished remodeling my account! Congrats to bellasharp9 for getting the riddle right! Another thanks to all of my reviewers! Yo guys are so nice. :)

Riddle: Once upon a time there was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots and lots of babies. Do you know what it is? First once to answer gets a preview of the next chapter.

REVIEW!


	16. Tinka too?

******Rocky**

I heard that sometimes when a person is under a lot of pressure the brain is unable to decipher actions well. For Deuces sake he better pray that his brain wasn't functioning properly because any other response will get him strangled, by me. I mean, what was he thinking! Who does he think he is! You can't just hop on stage and dance with one of the best dance crew in the country!? That idiot! I knew I should of been suspicious when I saw Ty talking to a Jabbawockee. Ty doesn't know the Jabbawockeez!

I really did want to go over there and get a autograph or something but I knew I would just freeze up in front of him and look like a statue with my mouth hanging open, only to have Ty tease me about it later. But, No! It wasn't a Jabbawockee, it was Deuce! And Ty knew about it too! I mean fro one, he could of killed himself! He was lucky he only got kicked. Why did he even do that in the-

"Rocky! You home?"

I heard Ty's voice coming from the living room. Ty. He was apart of this little fiasco too! Wee then, I suggest he go and his under a bridge because a storm is coming his way! Jeez, I have to stop using Metaphors. "Ty!" I yelled angrily emerging out of my room and into the living room. I saw him with his back toward me. He was taking of his jacket and recklessly threw it on the couch. "Hey," He said nervously. "Can you believe what Deuce did? Funny, right?"

I dangerously walked towards him like a predator advancing on it's prey. I reached my hand out and grasped the color of his short. I yanked it down so that we were face-to face. "You knew," I sneered angrily at him. "I knew what?" He asked his voice going higher than what I thought was humanly possible. "Don't even try to play dumb! You knew about Deuce and his whole Pretend-To-Be-A-Jabbawockee plan!" I screamed at him.

His gaze lowered and a guilty look crossed his features. "Rocky, he was only trying to-" "Did you even try to stop him?" I asked cutting him off. "Oh, wait! Knowing you, I would bet you encouraged his stupid plan!" I yelled at him. "Hey! My plan wasn't stupid!" Ty shout defensively.

"It was stup-wait, YOUR plan?" I hissed talking a step forward. I could see fear flash within his eyes. I've been noticing how frequent I've been getting angry these passed few days. It's like they're purposely trying to get on my nerves! "D-Did I say _my _plan? T-That's crazy! I meant my friend's plan! You know, D-Deuce's!" Ty stuttered out nervously. I narrowed my eyes at him and spoke slowly as if he was a child, "Ty. Tell me the truth. Did you tell Deuce to go on the stage and Dance with the Jabbawockeez." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I wouldn't say I told him to. I would call it more of a-"

"Yes or no," I stated cutting him off. He gulped and looked anywhere but my face, "Yes?" He replied that was so small it could be mistaken for a mouse. I can't believe he wouldn't even consider doing something like that! For crying out loud, he's my brother! "I hope you realize that because of your stupid little stunt, and because we know you, me and Cece could lose our jobs!" His face that was once covered with fear was now replaced with another emotion, guilt. "Rocky, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that this would happen-"

"I don't want to hear your apologizes." I sat down on the couch and rubbed my forehead trying to rid myself of the headache that was quickly forming. "Tinka too?" I turned my already throbbing head towards Ty a confused expression on my features, "What?" He once again avoided my gaze but this time I saw a light tint of red linger on his cheeks. "Will Tinka lose her job, too?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Why would he be asking about Tinka? I mean if she does happen to lose her job because of him, he should be asking about a place to hide when she comes to bedazzle his behind. Besides, I'm the one in a crisis here! "Maybe, why do you ask?" I saw him tense up at my question, "No particular reason." He said still avoiding my gaze.

"Well, you need to fix this. I don't care how, but I do care when and it needs to be soon." I sneered at him. Having nothing more to say I picked myself off the couch and walked back into my own room, slamming the door behind me. It seemed like ever since Deuce and I became "more than friends" everything in my life was messed up! When will it be normal again?

* * *

Author's Note: Aww, poor Rocky. All the pressure is just getting to her head. Now I have decided to add a teeny-tiny bit of Tynka in this story, I'll explain why later. If you guys would prefer a different pairing tell me and I will consider it. I might add some Gece too. Everyone give a round of applause to "Ilovethereadyset"! The correct answer was Watermelon. I tried to make last chapter like a episode and I hope I succeeded! I also quit my other story, that wasn't on this archive because I didn't like it anymore so I will be focusing all my attention on this one! Which means, Faster Updates!**  
**

Riddle: What has holes on all sides, but still holds liquid? First one to get it right earns a sneak peak!

Review!


	17. Forgive Deuce

**Rocky**

Ok, so maybe I over reacted a little. I honestly knew I wasn't going to get fired. I just wanted to teach them a lesson. In fact the producers thought it was apart of the act and loved it! Gary of course took all the credit. Not that I mind or anything but it doesn't hurt to have a little recognition, I mean I'm juggling a school life and a AMAZING dancing career while still balancing my 5.0 GPA! I mean, that deserves some credit! Do you know how hard that is?! You barely have any-

"Rocky!" Someone yelled interrupting my rambling.

I turned around to see Cece holding up a dress. One was a purple cocktail dress with a black belt hanging loosely around it's hip. It wasn't too short and ended about about a inch over the knee's. Cece was a fashionista but she knew when to tone it down. The school dance was in two weeks and believe it or not I had already been asked four times! That may not seem like a lot to you but it was a bucket-load to me! I said no to them of course. After all that has happened with Deuce and Carter I am done with men, for now.

"Its cute...but not you. Try...this one!" I said digging into the deep pile of clothes beside my feet. Despite all the angry looks from the employee's who would have to put them away later, Cece was determined to keep looking threw them until she found the right dress. I pulled out a big puffy one-shoulder dress. The bust line was nude colored and filled with pearly gems. It had a silver belt at the waist and the bottom tutu half was a light pink.**  
**

"Rocky!" She gasped. "It's perfect!" She squealed as she ran into the changing room.

I looked around the mall and envied all the happy couples saw. There was a elderly couple over by the olive pit sharing a plate of spaghetti; while a little girl and boy about around the age of six passed the fountain holding hand in hand with their parents trailing behind. I was so wrapped up in thought I didn't realize the spunky red-head come up behind me. "Rocky! I found it! This one is perfect..." She stopped as she saw what I was looking at. She must have sensed my depression because she looked at me with sorry eyes.

"Come on." She said as I felt her arm loop around mine. Before I could protest I was being dragged into the dressing room where even more clothes were carelessly thrown on the floor. Cece grabbed a handful of clothes and threw them into the booth with me. "Don't come out till' you tried one on!" She yelled through the door.

I searched threw the pile of clothes only to find they were either too inappropriate, boring, or just plain ugly. I was about to yell for Cece to throw another batch of clothes in when I saw a flash of red buried under the clothes. I sorted threw them until I found it. It had a sweetheart neckline and the bust line was a sparkly red. At the waist it had a gray boy tied and the bottom half of the dress was the same color of the top but really big and puffy. I absolutely LOVED it. I quickly changed into it and slipped on a grey wedges that had sparkly red gems on it. I then threw on some pearl necklaces and smiled at myself in the mirror.

When I walked out Cece's mouth dropped open but soon closed and formed into a wide smile. "Thats the one."

"You look amazing," Some one said from behind me. I turned around expecting to see Deuce but instead I saw...Dina? "Thanks." I said trying to muster up a me, Cece didn't try to hide her anger towards her. "What do you want Dina? Rocky doesn't have anymore relationships for you to ruin, but we'll call you when she gets another." She said sarcasm dripping off of every word. I saw guilt flash before Dina's eyes. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Sorry?" Cece asked stepping close to Dina. Dina looked scared for her life and if I was her I would too. "You think a sorry can fix this? All the pain that you caused? All the things that you ruined? Dina your nothing but a little b-" "Cece!"

I yelled finally having the courage to cut her off. She looked at me with a confused glance. I took a few steps towards Dina until we were face to face. "We used to be friends." I whispered. She turned her head and avoided my gaze. "Why did you do all of that?" I asked.

"I thought I loved him. I th-" "Thought?" I asked. She nodded her head. "I thought he changed after all the things he was doing to me. I thought he was putting through so much pain." She continued her eyes still facing the ground. "Well?" Cece asked impatiently staring daggers through the brunette. "I realized I was the one who had changed. I was obsessed with revenge. I was putting myself through that pain." She said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

I kinda felt sorry for Dina. I guess it finally dawned on her what kind of monster she was becoming. I expected Cece to at least cool down a bit but of course I was wrong. "Better you than me, right?" Cece smirked. "I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again-" "Got that right." Cece replied.

"Cece! Why don't you just wait outside." I said to her trying to put on my best "demanding" face. "But-" "Cece!" I yelled again. Cece put on a look of defeat and made her way out of the store but not without shooting Dina one last dirty look. "You didn't have to do that Rocky. I deserve-"

"I forgive you." I said confidently. A look of confusion crossed over Dina's features. "What?" She asked.

"Your sorry, that's enough for me. I hope we can go back to how we were before. But I gotta go. I have to pay for this dress and I think Cece forgot to take hers off when she left." I grabbed my bag and started heading towards the cash register when two words stopped me in my tracks. "Forgive Deuce." I heard the brunette yell. But when I turned back around, she wasn't there.

* * *

Author's Note: Tada! That is Chapter 17! Now, it's someones birthday today! Can you guess who? No, not me...it's "BLUEHUSKYBAYBEE"! She also got the riddle right first! There will be no riddle for today but I really do need help for future chapters so, suggestions? All who review get previews of the next chapter!


	18. Community Advice Column!

******Rocky**

As I stood in front of the familiar white building all of my courage immediately evaporated from my body. Now that I think about it I have no idea what I am even doing here. I guess when it just comes down to it I needed someone to talk to.

I couldn't talk to Cece because she would just yell at me about all the bad things he has done to me. Ty would just say how the whole Jabbawockee thing was accident and apologize again. Talking to Flynn and Henry would be just weird..I have already talked to Dina and she told me to forgive him. My mom and Dad are away again and I don't feel like talking to Cece's mom. I can't talk to Uncle Frank about his own nephew, and I try to spend as least time with Guther and Tinka as possible. Gary would pretend to care and then post the whole thing online! Let's see, who does that leave me with...Thats right.

Carter Parks.

Even though he did what he did before that he was my friend, he gave me advice. I just hope he still can. I slowly approached the building and gently pushed the circular button sending a tune of music circulating around the area. The door stayed shut. I heard a few voices inside and some muffled, "I tried that." and "I know."

A few seconds later the door opened and revealed a blonde girl. She had on a pink polka dot dress with hot pink heels along with some other matching accessories. It took me a few seconds to realize that the girl in front of me was Tinka. "Tinka? What are you doing here? And is Gunther her too?" I asked.

Her happy demeanor was quickly replaced by a look of nervousness as she started to fiddle her thumbs. "Umm, Me and Carter had to do a...project! Yah, a project. Gunther is at...his Knitting meeting!" She said focusing her attention on the floor. I wanted to question her more on the subject but I let it drop but I was determined to bring it up later. I turned away from Tinka and directed my attention to the the boy standing in the door way. "Hi, Carter." I said, somehow my hands found it's way into my pockets.

"Um..Hi." He said. It seemed as if he was stunned that I was there. "Can I come in?" I said mustering up a small smile. "Of course..."

He opened the door so I could come in. The familiar scent of coffee filled my nose as I entered the house. "Have a seat." He said nervously. "I rather stand, for now at least." I turned around to see Carter with a guilty look sketched on his features. "Don't look like that." "What?" He said. "I didn't come to talk about that, okay? So stop looking guilty. I forgave Dina so I can forgive you. Just forget about it." He seemed surprised by my sudden outburst.

"Forget about it? Rocky I did something horrible to you. How can you forgive me? I don't even forgive myself." He said trying to restrain himself from letting any tears flow. "Please Carter, this isn't what I came over to talk to about. Just...let it go." I said weakly. "Actually...why are you here?" He asked looking at me skeptically.

I took a deep breath. "I need your advice." I said. He looked at me strangely. "Advice? On what?" "Deuce." That one word alone seemed to explain everything. "Oh." A uncomfortable silence seemed to fill the large room as neither one of us said anything.

"Should I forgive him?" I said expecting to hear a uncertain, 'I cant tell you what to do' or 'It depends..' But I got something completely different "Yes." He said imediatley without a single trace of hesitation or doubt. I looked at him strangely but then directed my attention to the ceiling. "Why?"

He nodded his head towards the couch as we both sat down. "You love him Rocky. I can tell. Despite with everything he has put you through you still love him. You can deny it all you want but even a blind person could see it." I just stared at him in shock, despite all that happened he could still read me like a open book.

"I guess your right..Hey! So what was Tinka doing here?" I said wiggling my eyebrows, the previous conversation long forgotten. "It's not what your thinking. She actually came over here for advice like you. I guess I'm the community advice column!" He chuckled. "Advice...about what?" I asked. "Ty."

The conversation with Ty quickly flashed through my mind as a smirk appeared on my face. "They like each other. It's so obvious." He laughed. "It's the same with you and Deuce." Silent once again filled the room but this time it was comfortable, enjoyable silence. "Well, I gotta go. But..thank you. A lot." I smiled as I gathered myself and made my way towards the door. "When this whole thing is settled out you and I HAVE to get them together."

"I'll hold you up to that.-Oh! I almost forgot!" He yelled. He came up and whispered in my ear, "Here." He placed two strips of paper in my hand. I looked at them and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks." I finally exited the house and started walking the other direction with two tickets to the dance resting firmly in my hand. After all that has happened things are finally looking up.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think! I know this chapter was kinda short it was really just supposed to be a filler. Thank you to all who reviewed, you guys are so nice! My grandfather died today and my mom told me like three seconds ago and when I read your reviews it just made me feel a lot better. Remember, all who review get a preview of the next chapter.

-StupidlyGenius :{) Isn't that just the cutest face!


	19. Your Famous!

Author's Note: I'm back! Don't worry, I'm not dead. ;) I was just re-writing all of my chapters so if you want you can check those out! I feel really bad for not updating in so ling do to make it up to you, here is a chapter! It may be a little confusing at first but just keep reading and you'll get it! Now, presenting the long overdue Chapter 19!

* * *

**Deuce**

_Dear Martin Marinez,_**  
**

_As we recall on January 3, 2013 you came to our studio,_ MarviRecords_ asking for a record deal. After a amazing interview and stellar performance we are happy to inform you that you got one! We joyfully welcome you to the team! Here you will improve and you and your guitar will rise to the top of the charts with assistance of some of the worlds greatest artist! We hope to see you on June 10, 2012. Inside the package there is one 1st Class ticket to Los Angeles as well as your hotel reservations and transportation. Please confirm you trip by calling 123.456.7890. We hope to see you soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Janis Winters_

_The MarviRecord's director._

I held the letter carefully in my hand as if a single movement may make it disappear. I had read it over at least a dozen times now. When I auditioned to be submitted I did it for the experience. Not once did it cross my mind that I would actually be accepted. Outside the door I could hear uncle screaming with excitement. Didn't he get it? If I chose to accept this I would have to leave Chicago! I would have to leave Ty, Cece, Flinn, Henry, even Rocky. I can't accept this, but I may never get this chance again!

I crumbled up the letter in frustration and threw it to the side. I was regretting even auditioning in the first place. "Deuce," I heard my uncle say. "I know you excited but you have to get to school. Your not a star just yet!" He said excitedly. How can someone not even going be more excited than me? Lazily, I got up from my bed and searched around my room looking for some decent clothes. After a while I found a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans. Looking in the mirror I didn't even recognize myself. Once I have a career, I'll have to have a image. I won't be able to dress like I used to. Well, that's another thing to put on the Con's list.

I opened the door only to see my uncle prancing around saying, "Just think of the publicity Crusty's will have! I'll be rich! You'll be rich! We'll all be famous because of you!" So that's why he's happy. He thinks that he'll get something out of it, I doubt that. It kinda hurts knowing that you'll be leaving the state and all your guardian can think about is money.

Ignoring my Uncle I walked towards the door and was about to exit when my he stopped me, "Hey! You can't go out looking like that! Your famous!" Pushing me back into my room he mad me change into a black button-down shirt and a pair of Supra's. I guess the image thing is starting early. Not caring enough to protest, I walked out the door and made my way towards school.

**Rocky**

Where was he?! I took the time out of my day to get up extra early and get to school, just so I could talk to Deuce. But you know what I founf, nothing. He's not even here! I've been here for a hour now and kids are finally starting to arrive but still, no sign of Deuce! "Rocky," I heard Cece complain. Let's just go to class and if he shows up then we'll see him later." I shook my head, "No, Cece! I need to talk to him as soon as.." I stopped and stared as I noticed a large group of students huddled around someone.

"Cece, what is going on over there?" I asked her pointing to the large hoard of students. Cece gasped and put a hand over her heart dramatically, "This is bad! There's something going on and I don't know what it is!" Without giving me a chance to stop her she rushed over there as quickly as possible. I followed after her and weaved through the crowd of people until I was in the center of the circle. Out of all people to be in the center of attention i would of never guessed him.

There in the center of the circle was Deuce with two girls latched on his arms. "Deuce?" I asked to see if it was really him. He turned to face me, "Rocky! Hey, I haven't seen you in-" Just then one of the girls that was on his arm reached over and kissed him straight on the lips, it was then when I had a good look at her. Candy freaking Cho. "You had something on your lip," she smiled flirtatiously at him. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from strangling the girl.

I don't know why but I felt a rush of jealously flow through me. Is this how Deuce felt when I was with Carter? "Anyway," I started directing my attention back to Deuce. "I need to talk to you, alone." He gestured to everyone around him and smiled sheepishly, "Are you flexible?" I sighed, "Fine. I wanted to ask if you want to go to the school dance with me? Carter gave me some-"

"What?" He asked. "I can't hear you!" I sighed and started again, "I was asking if you wanted to go the school dance with-" "RING!" If it wasn't one thing it was another. In this case, it was the bell. The students in the circle parted ways as they all rushed to there next class. "Sorry Rocky, can you tell me later?" I forced a smile, "Sure!"

(*)

Me, Cece, and Ty all sat at our usual lunch table. Everyone was here with the exception of Deuce. I couldn't find him after this morning. I scanned my eyes around the room in search of the brunette. The Jock's Table? No. Nerd's Table? No. Tinka and Gunther's table? No. Where was he? I know something is different about him I mean, just look at how he's dressing. I mean it's cute, but not him! I just really need-

"I AM GUNTHER! AND I AM TINKA! AND WE ARE, THE HESSENHEFFER'S!"

That is exactly what I get for thinking about them. "What are you guys doing here?" Ty asked clearly annoyed. "We thought since your little friend wasn't sitting with you we would make your day better and we would take his place!" Gunther explained. "You would only make our day worse," I added earning laughs from Cece and Ty.

Tinka sat up with her hands on her hips, "Fine then! Let your little friend sit with the cheerleaders and you three can sit here alone!" I did a spit take, "Cheerleaders!" I looked over and just like they said Deuce was sitting on the cheerleaders table with girls all around him. One of them was even feeding him! "Lucky!" I heard Ty yell. I punched him in the arm and looked back at Deuce, what happened to him?

(*)

"RING!" The bell screeched signaling the end of the day. I still haven't been able to ask Deuce but that was about to change. As soon as I saw him I don't care who's around I'm going to ask him. Just then, I saw him emerge from his classroom and make his way towards his locker, before he could I grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the Janitor's closet.

"Hey! Who is this?! Let me go or I'll call the police!" He struggled under my grip but he wasn't actually that strong. "Deuce, calm down! It's me, Rocky." He turned around to face me, "Rocky help! Someone dragged me into a Janitors Closet!" He may dress different but he was as slow as ever. "You wouldn't say!" Not catching my sarcasm he continued to ramble on, "Yeah! Then they..oh..that was you."

"Yes, yes it was. Now I need to ask you something. Actually, two things." He nodded his head as a sign for me to go on, "Well, why are you acting so different?" I asked honestly. His smile faltered and he looked at the ground. "Today I learned that I got accepted to a record company. It's great new and all but I'll have to move to L.A. My Uncle making me dress like this and he's actually happy I'm leaving. It's just really confusing," he admitted.

I could tell by his voice he didn't want comfort so I just left him alone for a while until he broke the silence, "Second question?"

I gulped, "Well Carter gave me these tickets to the dance and I don't believe in the stereotype that the boy has to ask the girl out so...Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked him nervously. He looked at me with a smile on his face, "Does this mean were.." he trailed off. "No. Not exactly, but we could be if this goes well?" He grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Well then, I admire your bravery for defying stereotypes so yes. I will." We both smiled at each other for what seemed like a long time until I reached my hand out to open the door. It wouldn't open.

I tried again, nothing. "Umm, Deuce? I think were stuck." He immediately snapped out of his daze, "What?!" We both struggled with the door but it wouldn't budge. "Help!" We both screamed but it seemed as if everyone was already gone. I turned my back to the door and slid down. "Might as well sit." He nodded his head and sat down beside me. Only then did I notice how close we were. The Janitor closet was small and because of this we were almost on top of each other. I felt a blush rising to my cheeks and looked away.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! Well, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It feels weird to get back int writing when you have been editing for so long. I hope it wasn't to bad. ;) The next chapter might be about they're night in the closet or I might just skip it and do a small recap. You tell me which one you prefer! Like always, all who review get previews!

Review!


End file.
